


Números

by MiRz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: "Se havia algo que com quase certeza absoluta não fora invenção divina, era os números." — Trecho da história.





	Números

Se havia algo que com quase certeza absoluta não fora invenção divina, era os números. Eles pareciam ser uma coisa boa a princípio, mas na prática mostrava-se ser a pior coisa na vida de um individuo, pois os números que dominavam a sua vida e fazem-nos acreditar que eles são importantes.

Os números da quantia existente na sua conta bancária. Os números de amigos, que te tornam mais ou menos popular na escola. Os números de seguidores no Instagram. Os números inclusive tiram a sua pessoalidade, pois na Receita Federal, você não é um José da Silva, você é o nº 890.845.990-81, como está escrito no seu CPF.

Na sua imagem, você é o número do seu manequim. Deus te livre não usar o nº 36 da sua calça jeans e Deus abençoe o cara que tiver um pinto de 15 cm. Se o cara ‘comeu cinco minas’ na semana ele é O cara. Se uma mina deu para cinco caras na vida, ela é uma puta.

Tudo gira em torno de números, que às vezes acho que vivemos em um mundo binário. Talvez esteja na hora de quebrarmos a programação.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
